


【EC】念书

by YXS05



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXS05/pseuds/YXS05
Summary: ⚠主任万x教授查⚠NC-17⚠你专心念书，我专心操你





	【EC】念书

“回来了？”Charles听见开门声，他放下手里的《永恒之王》，看着开门走进来的西装男人，在对方换鞋进来之后，跪起身在床上和对方浅浅的交换了一个吻，然后他皱起眉，“你喝酒了。”

“抱歉。”Erik知道自己答应过爱人要戒掉这种东西，“我马上去洗澡。”Charles看着利落脱掉外套走进浴室的男人，点点头缩回床上，又拿起来书接着看。

Erik出来的时候腰上只裹了一条到他大腿根的白色浴巾，Charles看书正入迷，根本没注意到自己的姿势，更没在意到对方出来之后打量自己的眼神。

但在Erik眼里，他穿着的白色睡袍领口大开，左胸前粉红色的小点将露未露，叠在一起微屈的双腿白而细长，重点是Erik断定他肯定没穿内裤。一切的一切，似乎就只有一个目的，诱惑他。

“Charles。”Erik在利索的把擦头毛巾扔在地毯上之后，粘粘腻腻地爬上床贴在了对方身后，手熟练地往衣服里滑。

“别动。”Charles显然被剧情吸引住，看也没看身后的男人一眼，只是轻轻的拍了一下对方的手，也没太阻止他的动作。

Erik的吻很快就贴上了他的颈侧，温热的呼吸短暂的击打在他的皮肤上，激起痒痒地颤栗。

“嗯…别闹…”Charles闷哼了一声，这反应来源于Erik在他胸前的小点上捏了一下，他不满的回瞪了一眼对方，把他的手从自己已经被弄散开的衣服里拎出来，翻了个身接着看书。

“在看什么？”Erik被拒并没有表现出太大的失望，而是凑得更近把下巴搁在对方肩膀上，抬手把书微合去看题目，“啊…这本不是看了好多遍了么…”

“明天要给孩子们讲讲这本，你先别打扰我，我还要写学案。”Charles再次偏头躲避他吹在自己耳边的热气，在被对方完整的抱进怀里之后，象征性地警告了一下。

“好，你好好看。”Erik一边回复着对方的请求，一边把他的两腿岔开，手划着他大腿内侧幼滑的肌肤，让Charles再次不满的瞪了他一眼。

“我说别…唔…”Erik决定用吻堵住教授的话，在和对方舌吻了几分钟后，他冒出来了一个不错的主意。

“读我们最喜欢的那一段吧，在我们第一次结束之前念完的话，我就放你去工作，怎么样？”Erik用磁性低沉的多声音循循善诱。

Charles尚还浑沌的大脑让他只听清了后面半句，于是他浑浑噩噩的回答，“你每次都说一次，我不相信你。”

听到爱人的话，Erik低低的笑了出来，再次凑上去在对方唇角落下一个吻，“读书给我听，我保证这次我会守承诺的。”

“读书？”Charles在身体被对方强制的翻趴在床上后才注意到了他的用词，那本书早就在他们热吻的时候掉在床上了。

“读什么…啊！”Charles刚把书拿起来，对方的舌头就滑到了小穴的入口，虽然他已经养成了洗完澡后做一次灌肠清洗的习惯，并不代表他能很坦然的接受这种行为。

“不要这样！Erik…唔…很脏！”Charles一边推搡着对方埋在自己身下的头，手却被猛地握住，男人充斥着危险的灰色眼瞳抬起来，“要么就乖一点，要么我直接进去。”

“呜…”在Charles僵硬地冷静下来之后，Erik又低下头，粗糙的舌一点一点柔软而坚定地往穴里面探索，Charles死死的咬着下唇，发出可怜兮兮的呜咽声。

“你别闲着，读我们最喜欢的一段，不然我就停下来。”Erik坏心眼的抬起头提醒对方，用眼神示意他拿起书。他把爱人抱到床头，让对方靠在雕花的木板，Charles微微颤抖的手翻开熟悉的那一页，往日动听轻脆的声音带着颤腔说道。

“在他归来初期…一切都很好。像王后这样的女人…唔…或许能看到一般男人看不到的事情，但她们的眼界也是有限的。蓝斯洛忠于…嗯…忠于神的时间只有一个星期…啊哈！别…别这样…”

“不准停。”Erik不满地看了停下来咬着下唇的爱人，对方满脸通红，眼里带着漂亮的水色光晕。但这些都没有让Erik心软，他翻身下床拿出抽屉里的润滑剂，沾着液体的三根手指很轻易的伸进了温润的小口。

“Er…Erik…啊…”Charles难受的扭动着腰，渴望的表情可见一斑。“想要？”再加入第四根手指的Erik看起来不紧不慢，下颚抬了抬向着他手里书的方向，“接着。”

Charles无奈，只好听话的把书颤颤巍巍地举起来，接着念：

“啊！”毫无征兆的进入让Charles尖叫一声，书从他手里脱落被Erik快速的接住，然后他挑了挑眉看着眼前的男人缩起腰，手指关节因为扯着床单而泛白。

“才念了连四分之一都没有，这个速度不行。”Erik连看都不用看就知道对方的进度，他故作不满的把书塞回到微微回神的Charles手里，“你要加快速度。”

“我怎么…啊！”Charles只来得及抓紧书，Erik的一个挺腰差点又让他把书扔回床上，高亢的声音毫无压抑地爆发出来，让Erik眼里一沉。

“Charles，好好念书，啧，你太敏感了。”Erik一边用指尖划过对方的后背，他故意在对方颈间低吟般呼出热气，感觉着对方小小的呻吟声和颤栗，笑容极其恶劣。

被逼无奈的Charles再次翻开书，他艰难的找到自己应该读到的那一行：

“一个星期或一个月，那她还是带这一颗温暖的心…好好等待，但当时间从几个月拉长到一年时，唔…就是另一件事情了。或许…嗯…或许他最后还是会和她旧情复燃，但是…女人是无法耐着性子等待胜利的，嗯…”

Erik像是为了配合对方，故意抽插的很慢，虽然磨人，但Charles也只是断断续续地呜咽着，还是能读得下去。但是这种和谐没能持续多久，焦躁感在体内酥痒难耐的促使下，Charles难受极了，他率先用大腿蹭了蹭对方腰侧，无声的催促。

Erik却好像没有接受到暗示一般，继续着自己的工作。一直到Charles把书猛地抛开，空出的双手拉扯着对方贴向自己，吻迅速压了上去，带着急迫的需求催促着对方。

被明示的某人笑了起来，他捞起Charles重重的冲撞几下，顶的对方失神无力，才按照正常的速度运动起来，“我今天很有耐心，我要奖励。”

“什么？”charles困难的微睁开眼，只感觉到自己腾空而起，然后被反抱着压在了冰凉的玻璃上，眼前是落地窗外城市里的灯火阑珊。

“Erik！”羞耻感让Charles挣扎起来，Erik却更兴奋的大力抽插，被欲望灭顶的教授在对方的卖力下很快也忘记了所居的位置，甚至在无意间附和起来。

“叫大点声儿。”Erik听着Charles渐渐密集高亢的呻吟，撸动对方的速度也加快几分，Charles再没能控制自己的音量。

染上哭腔的声音在头高扬起来之后因为声带的拉伸而喑哑，猛地嘶喊一声，几波白浊打在玻璃上之后顺着滑落下来，留下蜿蜒曲折的隐秘痕迹。

“真快。”Erik带笑的声音从大喘息着的Charles身后传来，硕大的东西为了安抚对方高潮的余韵而克制不动。

Charles的前列腺高潮持续了不短的时间，等他回过神来，身体轻飘飘的，完全依靠着身后的人才能站住。

“书没有念完，准备好接受惩罚了吗？”Erik一边亲吻着对方的耳垂，一边抬高他的一条腿架在自己手臂上。

“什么…啊！”Charles只感觉到后穴被强制张开，Erik毫无征兆地大进大出立刻把他拖进了新的情欲漩涡。

夜还很长。


End file.
